1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an original reading apparatus adapted for use in an image forming apparatus such as a facsimile apparatus or the like, and more particularly to an original reading apparatus for reading the image of an original document during transportation thereof. Such image reading apparatus is being utilized in an original image scanning mechanism for use in a facsimile apparatus, a laser beam printer or the like.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally there are known original reading apparatus, for use in a facsimile apparatus or the like, for reading the image of an original document during the transportation thereof. In such conventional apparatus, however, it has been difficult to properly align the original document, fed from an original tray, to read the image correctly in an original reading position. Also there has been required a complex structure for prolonging the service life of the feeding means at the original reading position.
Such drawbacks have been particularly marked in an image reading apparatus in which a sheet-shaped original document is separated and transported by a separating device, and is introduced between a contact-type image sensor and an original transporting member which are maintained in mutual contact under a predetermined pressure, whereby the image of said original document is read while it is maintained in sliding contact with an image reading face of said image sensor by the transporting force of said original transporting member rotated at a predetermined peripheral speed.